


dragons do not bow to stags

by arryns



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, Other, fluff fluff, rhaella being a momma, rhaella targaryen - Freeform, robert’s rebellion kinda, she doesnt die, viserys targaryen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 14:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19297414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arryns/pseuds/arryns
Summary: Rhaella is able to escape King’s Landing with Viserys and her unborn child safety, thanks to a Kingslaying knight.





	dragons do not bow to stags

**Author's Note:**

> hello thanks to Anna for inspiring this 💗

Rhaella became scared. She clutched Viserys closer to her, another ‘mommy’ fell from his quivering lips. She shushed him and held his head to her bosom. She felt her child grip her, and fear sunk in more.

“It’s okay baby. We’ll be okay.” Rhaella promised her son, “I will make sure of it. I won’t let them take you from me.” 

Viserys sobbed into her now. Rhaella quickly patted his back in hopes of calming him down. Loud slamming and screams were heard from behind their door. Both Rhaella and Viserys hid within the drapes that once wrapped their headboard, a small little gape for Rhaella to see from. 

Heavy footsteps sounded from their door, causing Rhaella to shush Viserys. The sound of it opening, one pair of footsteps could be heard. 

“He’s dead my lady.” A familiar voice spoke. Jaime Lannister, Rhaella remembered. 

Feeling brave, she opended from her hiding place. Jaime immediately looked to her, seeing the scared child hanging onto her, 

“You need to leave.” Jaime demanded, “They’re going to kill you and your children.” 

Rhaella put a hand to her round stomach. Fear engulfed her now, she began to sob. She shook her head violently, “I won’t let them die. I won’t!” 

“Leave. Take a boat to Dragonstone and keep there. Do not let people know you are alive.” Jaime warned. “The king is dead. And soon, they will want your head. And your children’s.” 

“I won’t let them take them.” Rhaella repeated like a mantra, “I won’t. I won’t. I can’t.” 

“Then come my lady.” Jaime gave her his hand, “I will show you a safe exit, you must go and leave.” 

Rhaella didn’t take his hand. Instead she pulled Viserys up as she stood and kept him close to her as she passed the knight, “I can go myself, they will have your head as well if they find you helping me.” 

Rhaella rushed through the halls, running as fast as she could, holding Viserys close to her chest. She hoped her heartbeat gave her son some comfort. The streets of King’s Landing were panicking. Thinking quickly, Rhaella grabbed a wrap and fastly wrapped Viserys and wrapped her head, so her silver hair gave nothing away. She resumed her trip, moving fastly. 

Viserys began to sob again. “Hush my sweetling, we’re going to be there very soon. I won’t let them get you.” She promised and kissed his head through the wrap. The boat was small, a little row. But it would have to do. Rhaella hurried inside it, wrapping her arms around Viserys and hushed him. She felt lucky that there were still people loyal to the dragons. 

The row took for what seemed like hours. She hadn’t known if Jaime was to stay true to his world, or if he had told the usurper where she was headed. Rhaella was fully scared now, clutching Viserys almost as if an invisible force was asking to take him away. But she made sure no one could take him from her grasp. She was sure of that. 

“We’re almost there m’lady.” The rower said out of breath almost, “We will be there very soon.” 

“You’re sure?” Rhaella asked, softly.

“Yes m’lady. Now please keep quiet, sound carries.” The rower went back to being silent. 

Rhaella nodded and soon dozed off into her own sleep. She dreamt Rhaegar and her where walking the sands of Dragonstone, Viserys locked into both of their hands and swinging happily. Then Elia was close too, beaming and beautiful. Rhaenys ran to the water, Elia calling out for her. Then Aegon was there too, running in front of Rhaella. She heard Elia’s soft warm laugh as Rhaenys fell into the water. 

Then a storm hit, raining and thunder could be heard. Only it wasn’t present. Rhaella glanced around, no one seemed to notice the storm. Quickly, Rhaella opened her eyes, the rower immediately got out and gave her his hand. 

“Come quickly m’lady, tis’ about to rain I fear.” He said as she took his hand. She gripped Viserys tightly as she stepped onto the rocks and got her balance. She followed the rower up to the walls, which opened as they approached. Rhaella’s legs hurt as she viewed the long strench of stairs that lead to the doors. I must go on, Rhaella thought as she tightly held onto her sleeping child. 

As they reached the steps, rain began to fall. Thankfully, the rower opened the castle doors and Rhaella was able to escape the rain. The hall was cold and damp feeling. Rhaella quickly glanced at the stone throne that was ahead in the hall. Untouched by anyone. She followed the rower into the halls now, quickly walking behind him. She thanked him and retired to a room, unwrapping herself and throwing the wrap to the floor. 

She shushed a stirring Viserys and layed him into the bed. She removed his boots and undid his clothes so they fell loose on the sleeping child. She pulled the furs up to him, where he took them and rolled back over to continue his dream. Rhaella rubbed her stomach and layed beside him. Pulling another set of furs up to her as she rolled over, their backs together. She thought about everything and eventually dozed off into sleep. 

 

——- 

The night was storming hard, and only Rhaella’s screaming was to be heard. The wet nurses gathered around her, begging and hoping she would push. Rhaella’s screams echoed through the empty halls, as Viserys soft sobbing could also be heard. He huddled into a wet nurse, completely confused on the whole happening. Viserys was at a strong age of eight, his name day only being a few months past. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted a sibling, though he longed for another person to run the sands with. 

Soon, Rhaella stopped screaming. And a baby’s crying could be heard. The wet nurses quickly cleaned the child with a small pail of water and a few rags, wrapping the small baby in soft wraps. 

“I want to see him.” Rhaella said with what little energy she had left. 

“It’s a she your grace.” One of the nurses beamed, handing the child to Rhaella.

Thought outside, the storms and thunder rolled on, the baby did not cry. Only looked to Rhaella and smiled when their eyes met. Rhaella cooed at her child, and ran her thumb across the baby’s cheek. 

“Daenerys.” Rhaella cooed, “Her name shall be Daenerys Stormborn.” 

“Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen.” The wet nurse smiled and the others all made noise of joy.

My Daenerys, Rhaella thought, My sweet baby girl. 

Viserys peaked his head into the room, and glanced around. The handmaid fully opened the door and moved him along. He walked towards his mother, who held a noisy baby within her arms. He was confused as he looked upon the child.

Viserys frowned, “You said he would be a boy and we would play together.” 

“She’s a she my lord.” The handmaid said, squatting down and putting her hands on Viserys’s shoulders.

“When does Rhaegar return?” Viserys asked. The room fell silent and no one looked to him. But they looked sad. He frowned again and looked at the child. Blushing red cheeks and violet eyes looked back at him. She smiled, which only made Viserys more angry.

“When is my brother returning mother?” He asked in a demanding tone.

“He’s not coming back Viserys. Your brother is....” Rhaella handed the baby back to the wet nurse. She reached for Viserys, “Your brother is gone my little dragon. You must go on as the next Targaryen heir.” 

Viserys fell silent. Rhaella could almost hear his heart breaking as she took his face into her hands, “You and your sister must be my brave dragons now. You must be my strength. You two are the last of the Targaryens. You must go on without me when the time comes.” 

The nurses were quiet as Viserys sobbed into Rhaella. She shushed him and pulled him to her. Rocking him quietly as she wanted to sob with him. But she couldn’t, she had to be his strength. As he has been hers. “Everything will be okay my beautiful boy, we will get through this. Dragons do not bow to stags.” 

“Dragons do not bow to stags.” Viserys looked at her and repeated. 

Rhaella smiled and nodded. Viserys wiped his tears and hopped off the bed. She kissed his forehead and with that, he walked off with the handmaid. Rhaella sighed as she laid back. She feared for not only Viserys now, but her baby dragon. If the usurper found them both, they would meet the same fate Elia’s kids had met. She could still hear the screams. And in that moment, she wished she was still dreaming the same dream she had been on the boat ride here.


End file.
